


Boredom made this

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Harper went to the movies with their older brother while Logan stayed at home with his dad, but boredom is threatening to take over and Leo needs to avoid that.





	Boredom made this

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.
> 
> written for: Cow-t #8  
> prompt: Boredom

Logan pushes the door and wanders inside his studio, forcing Leo to stop writing mid-sentence, which would be a good reason to kill in other circumstances but not today. He just sent his agent Mark a few chapters and he's only playing around with the next one, so he can leave it there for the moment. He didn't even know where he was going with that sentence anyway.

“What should I do now?” Logan knows better than say that he's bored, because if he does, Leo tells him that only boring people get bored and he's not such a thing. He rubs his right eye forcefully and then he drops boneless on his father's legs, like a consummate diva of the 1920s.

Leo chuckles. “What have you done so far?”

Lifting his head up again seems to cost him a very big effort, as if his head was made of concrete. He has the look of a sleepless afternoon on his face. It happens whenever his sister is not here: there's no way to make him sleep for a couple of hours. Too bad Harper went to see a dinosaurs movie with his older brother and he didn't want to go with her because there were dinosaurs.

“I colored my coloring book,” he counts on his tiny hands. “And I played with Lego. And I watched cartoons.”

“You did a lot of things,” Leo nods. “Something else?”

“No,” Logan shakes his head. “When is Harper coming back?”

Leo picks him up and makes him sit on his legs, pointing at the clock on the computer screen. “She's been away only an hour, honey,” he says. “She and Timmy must still be in the theater. I think she will be back around five or maybe six o'clock.”

“When is it?”

“When the short hand is here and the long hand is here,” Leo answers. He knows that he could just show him the analog clock and be done with it, but this will take more time.

Logan seems to think about it for a little while, then he loses interest in the clock all together. “Is it a good movie?” He asks. “The one she went to see?”

Logan was very adamant in his refusal when Timmy invited him to the movies. He's scared of dinosaurs – they are big, loud and growling, three things he's not a fan of – so he wasn't going to see them at the cinema, not even if the movie was animated. He expected Harper to say no as well. But she didn't, and that's because she wouldn't say no to Timmy even if he invited her to the dentist. There's nothing Timmy can't convince her doing, because she's literally in love with him right now.

So they went and Logan stayed home, but he's never completely happy if Harper is not around, despite the fact that when she is she usually bullies him. And now he regrets not going, both because he misses his sister and because, maybe, the movie could actually be good.

“I don't know,” Leo answers, honestly. “I haven't seen it. But you don't like dinosaurs, so maybe you wouldn't have liked it that much. Do you want to see one of your favorite movies?”

Logan thinks about it. Like any other kid his age he has several favorite movies that he watches obsessively, sometimes even when he's doing something else entirely. He likes to listen to the songs and sing along while he's playing with building blocks, for example. But that would mean go back downstairs and he realizes that he doesn't want to be alone. “No, I want to stay here with you.”

That is what Leo feared. Not that he doesn't like to spend time with his son, but whatever activity he can come up with – and they have several that they do together – it will keep them engage for hours, which he's not sure he can spare. Then, he gets and idea. 

He started the blog when he published his first YA novel as Mark told him it could be a good way to interact with his fanbase, who was already tormenting him on the major social media on which the publish house had created official account for him; even if _tormenting_ is not the right word since he likes very much to interact with fans. If there's one thing he really loves about this job, except for writing stories, is to discuss them with the people who read them. He has with his readers as close a relationship as he can without losing the detachment he needs as a writer and he tries to share with them some parts of his life as well. That includes making short videos with his family and friends.

Blaine disagrees with the whole process, but his protests are unusually weak, so Leo doesn't worry too much. In fact, he made a couple of videos with him too – and visualization went literally through the roof – but Blaine usually prefers to pass in the background, while Leo's showing people something else, and says something controversial to embarrass him. Leo often calls him _my photobombing husband_ or something else of the sort.

Anyway, a couple of weeks ago he made a video with Harper because she wanted to show everybody her new bow, which evidently required that she addressed the nation. Everybody complimented her for her bold choice of color – lime green – and she was out of her mind with happiness. It wouldn't hurt to give Logan his two minutes of fame.

“What about we make a video for the people who follow dad on his blog?” He asks.

Logan instantly beams. And then he frowns. “What can I tell them?”

“You can show them that beautiful drawing that you made for me yesterday,” Leo suggests, pointing at the drawing that has been pinned on his bulletin board with all the others. “And explain it to them, like that lady at the museum. Do you remember that?”

They went to the Natural History Museum and a tour guide explained the twins the life of penguins in the ice wilderness and Logan was completely fascinated. He didn't speak about anything else for weeks after that, so he knows exactly what he should do. “Yes!” He claps his hands.

“Alright, let me get everything started,” Leo says. He carefully unpins the drawing and gives it to him, then he starts the webcam, trying to frame them both in the best possible way. He presses REC and and he goes, “Hi everybody, Leo's here.”

“And Logan,” the kid butts in.

Leo chuckles. “Right, and Logan. Today we run out of things to do, so we thought of giving you a little update on the family. Logan, do you want to say where everybody's at?”

Despite all is shyness in real life, Logan is not shy of the camera. He likes when they take pictures of him, and he likes even more when they take videos. He likes to re-watch himself after. So, he's not one of those kids who starts mumbling or looking down. He stares right into the camera and speaks very clearly. “Daddy is at the gym, and my sister and my brother are at the movie. I didn't go because I don't like dinosaurs.”

“That's right. But you have something very cool to show everybody, right?”

“Yes.” Logan quickly pulls up the drawing. “I made this. It's me with Thunder.”

“Wait, let's show it better.” Leo takes the piece of paper and puts it in front of the camera for a little while, before showing their faces again. “And what is it?”

“It's me and my dog Thunder.”

“Thunder would be the name of your dog if you had a dog?” Leo asks.

“Yes. For now he is invisible.”

Leo really struggles not to laugh and nods. “Right. So, as you can see, this is Logan and this is Thunder, the currently invisible dog.”

“Yes. I have my superhero costume,” Logan explains, pointing at the red mask on his face – more of a couple of red lines over a vague oval – and at the red cape, of course. “And I'm going to save the world.”

“From what?” Leo asks, very interested.

“From vegetables,” he says with determination. “See? They are here.”

Leo chuckles as his son shows a couple of carrots and several broccoli to his audience. “Right, because you hate vegetables. What do you like?”

“Cookies. And chocolate.”

“A perfectly healthy diet,” Leo comments, ironically.

“Yes.”

“Right.” Leo chuckles again. “So, is there anything else you want to say? No?”

Logan shakes his head, resting comfortably against his father chest as he keeps showing his drawing proudly. “No, I'm done.”

“Good. This masterpiece is currently part of my personal collection and it's exposed in the Anderson Karofsky-Hummel Gallery, which is unfortunately not open to the public a the moment. But I don't exclude a gallery tour in the future. Now, Logan, do you wanna say goodbye?”

Logan waves his hand enthusiastically. “Bye everybody! Be good!”

“Bye!” Leo waves too, laughing, and then stops the recording. He's uploading it on his blog when the main door opens, unexpectedly.

“Dad?” Timmy calls from downstairs.

Logan frantically scrambles down his legs, kicking him in his shin in his hurry. “They're back!” He calls, running downstairs.

“Ouch! Logan!” Leo frowns as he stands up, following his kid.

The scenario that greets him in the living room is quite dramatic. Timmy is still wearing his coat, but he's sitting on the couch with his sister in his arms. Harper is not crying now, but she has clearly cried before. A lot, judging by how red her eyes are. “What happened?” He asks, worried.

Timmy sighs, but smiles at him to reassure him that everything is fine. “On a second thought, we decided the movie was not that great,” he explains, obviously meaning something else as he strokes his sister's hair tenderly. “So we came back home.”

Logan seems to grasp the situation and reaches out to hold Harper's hand. She disentangles from Timmy and gets off from his legs to hug her twin tight. Leo watches her swallows down another sob, and he's not surprised when Logan says to her, “Come, we're gonna get your teddy bear” and guides her upstairs. Sometimes they are more comforting to each other than their parents will ever be.

“She started crying the moment the T-Rex shows up,” Timmy explains with a sigh, “and she didn't stop. So we left. I tried to cheer her up with ice cream, but she literally had just one spoonful. I think she just wanted to go home.”

“Was that movie so scary?” Leo blinks, incredulous.

“To watch alone without him? Yes, probably,” Timmy shrugs “At some point she was pretty inconsolable.”

That's when they hear her laugh loudly from upstairs, and they both smile.


End file.
